Twists in Time A fantastic Future fic
by ashleeXsayXwah
Summary: Arnold and Helga have finished high school. Arnold is uncertain which course to take for his life. Unable to to choose what to do with his summer destiny decides for him and Helga when both are sucked into a time warp that takes them to the future. How will they return to create the past to make their present for the future? What will this mean for their daughter Acelyn?
1. prolouge

Prologue

Acelyn screamed as the time warp began to close in on her. She had to get them out before it was too late. Before they were stuck in the future forever and couldn't go back in time and correct the past. Time was escaping Acelyn. Yet, what is time anyway? Time was an entitlement man kind gave to the hours passing in order to feel empowerment.

Acelyn felt herself slipping. She could feel herself disappearing as the loop hole began to disappear with her as well. Existence, time, all of it was lost to her now. She knew this was the beginning of the ending of her life story. Everything was over now. Everything was coming to a close now.

She felt a single tear escape her jellybean green eyes. That last single tear becoming the last physical marking of her existence. Life was over for Acelyn now she knew this and she embraced it as she began to determinate. The time warp was a fraction wide. She sighed as it closed in on itself. She glanced over at the two blondes beside her besieged with sadness once she was gone from this world how would they fend for themselves? The last thing Acelyn could recall thinking to her was: "Game Over."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Turning Time

I have spent many years of my life... Hating you. Just one day finding out that I loved you.

I scrutinized Helga as I watched the crowd carry her away in cheer. She'd made a home run for the winning home team of P.S. 119. She was a Softball champion amongst women. Helga was stunning, and to say stunning was only putting it lightly. She had long sweeping hair and each wave was a sea of blonde texture. Her wide eyes a deep Sapphire; perhaps her eyes held more depths in their blue then all the seven seas. Her lips were full and always painted pink with her pink bow. Her fixation with pink and bows were about the only damsel like trait to Helga Geraldine Pataki. She'd filled out exceptionally, shaped like an hourglass. Her chest size was at the very least a double D. Yes, stunning was in deed categorizing her beauty lightly.

"Hey my man Arnold, are you going with me to the sports bar?" Gerald took his olive textured hand and brushed it nervously across his tall House Party hair cut.

I knew he was brushing his hair nervously because Phoebe was walking past. Gerald had been in love with Phoebe since sixth grade. Why wouldn't he be though? Phoebe was the smartest girl in school and the most delicately featured Japanese woman in New York! She looked like a geisha who had stumbled into the Ghettos of New York completely lost to where she truly belonged. She was perfect for Gerald and obviously she found him perfect for her. I hated when two friends who were obviously meant for each other disregarded it. Rhonda was still the most popular girl in our senior year but it was obvious that she was spiteful of the irony that Phoebe and Helga had morphed into the most beautiful girls in school, even if the two girls did not realize this themselves.

"Nah, Gerald, I think I'll just head back to the Boarding House. I'm not really in a festive mood. High school is over now, and I still have no clue what to do with my summer." I sighed tugging uncomfortably at my blue Yankee fitted hat. My blonde tussles of hair curling around the hat I kept over my head on a regular basis.

"Suites yourself then." Gerald turned to Phoebe in the distance who was unnaturally walking slowly. "Hey Phoebe, wait up!" Gerald called after her. Gerald stopped to give me our secret handshake that we'd been doing since elementary school, and then ran to Phoebe's side as she blushed from gaining his attention.

I dragged all six two of my massive form through the streets heading home. I was quite muscular from all the sports and activates I participated in school. I was a bigger, stronger, more attractive Arnold and yet at times I still felt like the same old Arnold-o. I smirked how Helga or her words ever crept into my mind I would never know. She and I hadn't talked since our sophomore year. My mind began to relapse back to our last exchange of words.

_It was a school masquerade dance. I had danced with every wall flower there that night. Done whatever it took to make every woman in my path that night feels beautiful and special, especially if the girl had come alone that evening. Only two girls had actually captivated me though. One was obviously Lila who I had a soft spot for since grade school. The other was a mystery woman even to our other classmates. The Woman in red._

_She had called to me like a siren foreign in action yet in my soul somehow familiar. We'd danced the night away talking about anything and everything. Every time the woman in red called me stud my stomach did a million summersaults. As I spoke with her I thought of Helga. I had a secret admiration for Helga that had developed as we both hit puberty. _

_The girl pecked my lips softly. She whispered her sweet nothings in my ear. I flushed a deep red because she and I both knew the involuntary male body response I'd given her. We slinked out of the dance. I took her back to my place. We became intimate. _

_The words escaped my lips before I could contain them. I took her mask off her face holding her arms to peer into those deep sea eyes. "Helga I love you. You don't need a mask. You've been masking yourself from me our whole lives. I want more then just tonight. I want every night with you. Why not make this more then our first why not make this our start?" my voice trembled I had spoken in a tone that betrayed the bravery I was trying to convey. She'd taken me by surprise she pushed me away snatching up her dress from the floor. _

"_No Arnold, I'm not a mystery novel to try and read through. I can't let anyone in. It's not my nature I'm a lone ranger and that's how I like it. I think after tonight we shouldn't talk anymore." With that she put her dress on left her heel behind and walked away. _

_Helga meant it though. It had been both our first times and our last time. She refused to ever speak to me again. After having my heart curb stomped I rebounded to Lila and that sealed Helga and I our fates never to cross again. _

I kept her red heel buried deep in my closet next to the one that belonged to Cecile who was also obviously Helga. She had a mystique that still called to me like a siren's lullaby. I loved her I always had and yet I hated Helga G. Pataki equally as much. I had admired her from afar for many years now and one day I swore I'd confront her for somehow being the only girl to ever really capture my heart.

I dated Lila for a view months and after that I'd became a bit of a serial dater. I always let the girls down easy and pointed their hearts in the direction of another boy when I broke up with them. It wasn't fair to them not when I was in love with another woman. I lost my train of thought as I collided forcefully into someone. I gained back my footing and instantly I wrapped my arms around the woman pulling her close to me before the gal could hit the hard cement pavement.

"Get off me Football head!" I was taken aback it was the first thing the girl had said to me in over two years! Her hair hung down to her waist as the tip of our baseball caps touched. Helga's uniform clutched her body in a sporty and very appealing to the eyes way.

"Whatever you say Helga," I responded moving my arms to indicate that she could pass me. She turned her heels to storm off.

I don't know if it was because of the memory I had just encountered, I didn't know if it was because of the way she simply was, but something beyond my control made my hand pull her back to me until we were nose to nose. The closeness made me recall when she and I had Tangoed tauntingly during an April Fools dance in grade school.

"Helga, tell me you haven't thought of me not even once in the past three years and I will let you go and never look back." I hissed and I knew she could smell all the big red gum I constantly chewed on my breath.

"Arnold, it's none of your concern what I do or don't think about in my spare time." Helga hissed.

"Stop it! Just stop being stubborn for just a second let me shatter a single glass wall." I prompted Helga.

"No Arnold, I don't need this right now. Now isn't a good time. I want what I wanted back them. I want you to leave me alone. Let me live my miserable life. They say misery loves company; my love I don't want your sufferance for company." Her words were delicate and took me by surprise.

What were the odds? The odds, which Helga and I would run into one another as we used to when we were kids? What were the odds? The odds, that perhaps we were always meant to be star crossed lovers. I remember thinking earlier about Phoebe and Gerald. I remember how I had thought to myself how I despised people who were clearly meant for each other and yet they avoided initiating intimacy. I realized now that it was rooted subconsciously to my hate for the cat and mouse game Helga and I had played since we were nine years old.

"Helga, I don't care. I don't care about your flaws or mine even in this moment." I began but she cut me off.

"No you wouldn't Arnold, because you're the good doer. Mister healer of all wounds. Always charitable and ready to serve others no matter what. Don't you see it's not me you love but the good deeds you could do. Compassion is your nature." Helga's words lit a fire of rage in my belly.

"You say I don't know you. You're wrong Helga I know you better then anyone else. How dare you say you know me Helga you don't know the first thing about me. I thought you did but I was wrong." I hissed taking in deep breaths. The scent of Vanilla perfumed the air around me.

I didn't get an opportunity to continue my argument as the most bizarre happening I'd ever witness in my life appeared to me. Helga gasped in astonishment as well. Right behind the brick side wall of Mr. Green's meat shop was a large gaping black hole! Everything about today was becoming bizarre to the point of slightly fictional. I was stunned it was surreal the events taking place today.

Helga approached it and at 5'4 in height she was eye level with the black hole. I clutched her shoulder peering into it as well. Nothing but darkness seemed to pour from within the black holes depths. Helga stuck her hand inside the black abyss of this most peculiar unexplainable hole. Without so much as a single warning the hole suctioned her hand trapping it. I began to tug her towards me but it was too late! With in seconds the hole sucked both Helga and I inside of its contents. In a single moment the world became dark and I began to spin into oblivion clutching Helga in the darkness not sure where we were headed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

An introduction to Acelyn

"You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools,but that's the way I like it baby,I don't wanna live forever,and don't forget the joker!

The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be,The Ace of Spades!" - Motorhead (The Ace of Spades)

Acelyn examined herself in her body length rounded mirror. Her jade eyes scrutinizing her appearance. Any moment now, she knew she'd hear her mother typing up another one of her novels. Her father at any moment would knock twice at her door to remind her to get ready for school, the only noisy gesture he would make, before heading to the Beeper Emporium that since my grandfather passed my father now owned.

Acelyn was an exceptionally ravishing young woman. She had long sweeping cornflower hair that rested down her spine in perfect ringlets. She wiggled her long button nose as she placed a stud shaped like a tiny heart in it. Pouting her full lips as she applied her red lipstick. She smiled to herself placing her blue baseball cap over her head. She wore a red long sleeved plaid over her tight blue wife beater and blue jean mini skirt. Her plaid slip on Vans matched her shirt. She had been blessed with the Pataki women's perfect figure.

She stepped out of her room and peered into the computer room. It was strange her mother wasn't at the desk typing and she hadn't heard her dad's morning ritual knocks at her door. "Mom! You home. Dad? Have you left for work yet?" Her prompting was answered by Mai a roommate in the boarding house. Her parents were very rich; but not being prudent, had kept her great grandparents boarding house, and as well as running it also lived in it.

"I haven't seen them all morning!" Mai called as she wheeled her father Mr. Hyunh to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Strange it's not like Helga to not leave break-fest for all the boarders." Mr. Hyunh added his Ukulele sitting in his lap.

"Have any of the other roommates seen my parents?" Acelyn asked her thin blonde brow arched in curiosity.

"Not sure Ace, all the other roommates are either still sleeping or at work." Mai added.

"Well thanks anyways guys, see you later, bye Mai and Mr. Hyunh!" With that, Acelyn rushed out the door.

Acelyn smiled to herself as she played her daily song the Ace of Spades. It was her favorite song and since more often then not Acelyn went by the nickname Ace it had became a theme song for her of sorts. People who knew Acelyn also automatically associated the song with her considering she was the best card player in her high school of P.S.119. Acelyn was known for her mother Helga's spunk and attitude on the outside but for reflecting her father Arnold's gentle heart and consideration of others. Acelyn was a pleasant mix of spunk and serenading kindness.

Acelyn stopped in her tracks her eyes were most certainly fooling her. There right before her in front of one of the only few surviving old shops stood her parents. Yes, those were indeed Acelyn's parents but they were most certainly not the set who had raised her. Somehow, they looked just like all the old high school photo albums they'd kept. By their appearance, they had to be at least eighteen just like herself! How was this possible? They looked confused frozen in place and standing somewhat far away from each other. They seemed almost confused with the city like atmosphere of all the buildings.

Her mother scrunched her face as if she tasted something sour as she bitterly tugged my father pointing at me. I had been obviously staring at the blonde pair. My father smiled the familiar warm smile Acelyn had known since childhood. She returned his smile apprehensively. Genetics had passed down the same exact smile to her. She had her mother's body and short height but she was a female carbon copy of her dad in facial features.

Arnold tugged Helga apprehensively to cross the street with him over to Acelyn. She could tell by their expressions, that her physical similarities to themselves had not gone undetected to them. Nervously both daughter and father tugged on their hats. Both mother and daughter shifting left to right their nerves on needle pins.

"Hey, I'm Arnold." Her father smiled lifting his hand to shake with her.

"Helga and you?" Her mother demanded rather then asked of Acelyn.

She didn't know what to do. Something told her, it was best to wait; to ask questions such as how the hell is this happening? She also figured it was best not to mention that she already knew them. Certainly, now was not the time to mention that they were somehow twenty-five years into the future and that she was their child.

They were uncomfortable she could tell. She didn't blame them though. To them it had to be obvious that their little town of Hillwood was now a large city. It also was apparent that no one looked the same. If they had noticed any familiar faces, the age difference had to be apparent to them. It was also obvious to anyone with eyes that Acelyn had unnervingly physical similarities to them. She wouldn't be surprised if her parents already could sense they weren't in their own time period; or sense the fact that they were somehow bound to her through DNA.

"Hello anyone home? Gosh, football head you would stop the slowest person on the street!" Helga hissed agitated.

"Whatever you say Helga. You don't have to be so rude." Arnold shook his head.

"Look here Blondie! If I'm slow then your intellect goes beyond inept!" I snapped. Under normal circumstances, Acelyn would never succeed in talking to her mother that way. This circumstance was anything but normal however.

"Say that again and you'll meet Betsy and the five avengers." Helga snapped shaking her petite fist in the air.

"Why I ought-a!" Acelyn snapped her temper getting the best of her as she shook her own fist and it took everything in her to remember that this young woman was her younger mother somehow.

"Girls, please just calm down!" Arnold intervened stepping between the two women and putting an arm on each of their shoulders.

Acelyn busted in a fit of laughter. It was so typical of her father even if he was only eighteen to play his usual role in their household as not only patriarch but peacemaker as well. Helga's eyes widened as if she'd ran into a complete mad woman. Arnold even seemed taken aback by the girls fit of hysterics. Acelyn knew she looked nuts but this was such a nutty situation that humor seemed to be the only relief to the madness.

"Crimony, I must look like a crazy person!" Acelyn stated exasperated. Helga rolled her eyes and scuffed at the girl in annoyance.

"Helga and I are just kind of shocked, because well, she and I are sort of in a weird situation." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck clearly uncomfortable with explaining to a girl he just met how he'd wound up twenty-five years into the future.

"Well you came to the right kind of gal. I'm a Jack-Of-All-Trades! I specialize in weird. Maybe I can help you guys. Name's Acelyn, but you guys can call me Ace." Acelyn grinned, her eyelids drooping the same way her father's did as he returned the gesture.

"So Ace, going to tell us exactly how you can help?" Her mom said pointing at her chest and Acelyn tried not to laugh at Helga's jealousy. If only you knew who I was then you wouldn't be so skeptical, threatened, or psycho! Acelyn thought to herself unable to hide her smirk, which was so much like Helga's usual smirk that Helga couldn't help but warm up to the girl, a little bit.

"Sure Helga, why don't you tell me what's going on then. You guys looked dazed and confused over there." Acelyn added pointing to the meat market. Helga blushed lost for words.

"Well looking around none of the buildings look the same, yet, I know we're in the same city. This is going to sound bizarre but I saw this guy Harold we know but he didn't look like the Harold we know. He looked a lot older then he did a couple hours ago." Arnold sighed humiliated by how he sounded in an attempt to explain to Acelyn. "I'm going to sound completely crazy but somehow I think Helga and I aren't in the right time period. There was this gapping black hole and Helga being the Helga that she is just had to stick her hand in and make us trip inside." Arnold said this all extordinarily fast his face turning into a deep plum in humiliation to how he must sound.

"Hey Bucko! If you hadn't been pestering me in the first place I'd have never found the hole and we wouldn't be in this mess!" Helga shouted throwing her arms into the air.

"It's okay I believe you guys. I'm going to try the best I can to help you out too." Acelyn responded nonchalantly.

"You do!" The blonde pair said in unison, a pause, "Why?" They added at the same time.

"Why do I believe you or why am I going to help you?" Acelyn pondered to them both.

"Both," Helga responded subconsciously taking a step closer to Acelyn.

"Because I already know you guys. Don't ask how it's too much to take in and we already have enough to mentally digest right now." Acelyn's gem eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Why do you look like me?" Arnold said ignoring Acelyn's advice.

Acelyn sighed not wanting to open all the cans of worms at once. What was wrong with Arnold anyway? Hadn't he had enough kayotic happenings for one day? All of these strange ocurrances should be enough for one person to deal with many life times over. Acelyn wanted to find answers and send her parents home to their time in order to make her! She thought of all the time traveling movies she'd seen in her lifetime besides wasn't telling too much supposed to set off the balance of things. Then again, they were only movies. Situations like those weren't supposed to happen in real life.

What was real and what was fiction? Acelyn began to wonder if anything could really happen. Were Mermaids real after all? Was Hogwarts really out there somewhere? Were fairy tales not mystical at all but true tales of events? Acelyn stopped thinking about it because it was starting to give her a headace.

"Yeah, How do you know us," Helga pondered as Arnold put his arm around her to support her weight. She didn't seem to be taking all the twists and turns of the situation quite well. "It's okay I don't think anything could be more shocking then some kind of time warp." Arnold added for empathizes for Acelyn to continue.

"Okay, just remember you asked for it." Acelyn said tenderly trying to make the blow less intense for her parents. "I'm eighteen too. You are twenty-five years into the future. You're in Hillwood it's June 23rd the last day of my senior year." Acelyn paused bracing herself. "Well I think I may have forgotten one little thing," Acelyn took her index and thumb leaving a small gap to indicate small. "I'm Acelyn Miriem Shortman and I'm your daughter." Acelyn said it as fast as she could ready to explode and pour out even more information.

Helga fainted! She would have hit the pavement if Arnold hadn't been so in tune with her and caught her in his arms. He had her in a bridal position and Acelyn grinned ear-to-ear remembering all the wedding photo albums. "Here, one thing that's still the same is home. I'll take you back to the boarding house Arnold." he knew he was her father now but Acelyn thought it was too weird to be calling a guy her age daddy. He seemed to appreaciate her calling him his name. The promise of home also seemed to comfort him immensely.

"So Ace," Arnold pause his cheeks flushing again as he shyly spoke. "Helga and I got married and had you? Any brothers?" Arnold sounded hopeful. "Nope just me. There's a reason behind it but lets just take everything in stride agree?" Acelyn did not want to discuss what had happened to her twin brother two years ago it was a morbid topic. A topic that shattered Acelyn's heart every day that she breathed on this earth.

"Agreed." Arnold set Helga down on the couch. Arnold began to look at the family portrait on the wall. He knew now that Acelyn had lied about a brother but he didn't push the issue. Her father she presumed even when he was younger had a way of understanding people on a level that couldn't be described. Her brother had been much like her dad. Looking at the living, breathing, younger Arnold was much like physically seeing her brother home again they'd looked so much alike. Her brother was her best friend and him being gone devoured Acelyn's heart. She'd just stopped seeing Doctor Bliss for posttraumatic stress. What if all of this made Acelyn relapse?

"He looks like me." Arnold grinned as he moved over to investiagte his own wedding photo. He seemed to be bursting with pride at all the photos. It was aparant that Arnold had filled out his life goals. To be a successful family man. To be that guy with the loving wife, two kids, and dog at home. It was clear to anyone who knew Arnold that all he wanted was a normal happy family. Acelyn enjoyed spying on this moment of private joy. She couldn't remember the last time her father had been so happy. No one had been happy since Acelyn's twin Aidan Micheal Shortman had died.

"This is what you've always wanted isn't it?" Acelyn asked putting her hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Yeah, Ace, it really is." Arnold beemed as he started into the carbon copy of his own green eyes. His smile faultered and Acelyn would have done anything to spark it back up again. Acelyn missed the days when her family was happy, thriving, actually a functional family.

"If Helga and I are here in the Future, then where in the past are our older selves?" Arnold asked Acelyn. Acelyn was scared and she didn't know what to say because who knew where on earth that her parents could be if Arnold and Helga were here. Acelyn shuddered it wasn't a question of where were her parents; rather when were her parents? Her parents could be in any year, any time period. Things had to be figured out fast for all their sakes!

Authors note

If you like this then REVIEW this because I won't continue if I don't have readers! So if you want more let me know you want it people. :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

Back to the Future 

"_**Precious memories of you child I miss you so.I hope one day my heart will 's hard to let you go.**_

_**When in time God calls me hometo be with you up there;with joy I'll hold you in my armsinstead of Teddy Bear." - Ron Tranmer **_

"Dad! Help me! Dad I'm scared!" Aidan's shouts rang across the pitch black plain as Arnold raced to the sound of his only son's voice. "Dad please, I'm scared! I see a light but they won't let me go into it!" Aidan was practically sobbing and Arnold was too as he searched blindly in the dark for his child.

"My sunny boy, don't let them get you. Run, run, and run to the light hurry! I'll take care of them just head for the light!" Arnold hollered to his boy.

"Daddy I can't they're holding me down. They're dragging me down!" Aidan screamed, it had been so long since his boyhood days of calling his father daddy and this struck a cord in Arnold's soul.

"Daddy will find you! Just keep calling for me. Your daddy's here and he'll protect you I promise." Arnold sobbed wondered if his heart would just implode from all the pain it was being subjected to.

At last Arnold reached Aidan. Aidan did not look like the cheerful identical copy of himself that he recalled from memories. Aidan was pale and his eyes screamed of torment and unrest. Arnold could see the light too. See how close his earth angel really was from leaving this world.

Ghouls, demons, and monsters clung to Arnold's child; pulling and tugging, him to the grimy floor. "I want to go to Heaven daddy. I want to be happy. No, I just want to go home. I want my Momma and Ace. I want home." Aidan balled, and Arnold growled in furry at the creators tormenting his only God given son. He rushed to fight for his child's peace of mind. As always the creators merely dragged and suffocated Arnold down to the grimy floor with his child. Arnold knew something was out of place. He somehow knew even in the next life Aidan had not reached the ending point.

Arnold awoke in a fit of tears. The dream was always the same; always the dream re-occurred every night, and always Arnold woke with his body already in a fit of tears. Helga laid sleeping but the action was not restful in the slightest. She groaned in her own mind's nightmares. It had been two years since they'd lost their first born twin Adian Micheal Shortman. Two years since he had been murdered.

Arnold left his adoring wife to sleep more. He silently crept to his son's room. It was said that it was best to remove the room. Gerald had suggested Arnold remove it for the sake of his sanity. Arnold refused perhaps raged at the concept. The room was much like an empty tumb. No one entered it the door always closed. The room was a silent reminder to Arnold that one day he would catch the killers who'd ruined his son's future and had ruined Arnold's life!

As a lawyer it was clear to Arnold that the perpotraters had done the crime not to punish Adian but himself. It was a guilt Arnold lived with every waking moment of his life. The room still smelt of a light musk and Axe deodarent spray. Arnold crawled on top of Adian's double mattress bed. Slowly, treasuring it, Arnold took Adian's teddy bear off the shelve above the mattress. Arnold remembers his pride on April's fools day. His son's birthday was only a forewarning, of the mischief, his child would make in his short lifetime.

Arnold smiled happily in his mind's eye he was there again timidly handing his newly met son his first gift he would ever receive in this life. Adian had sniffed the bear and even being so tiny wrapped his arm around the stuffed toy and clung to it. Even at sixteen years old sometimes Arnold would see Adian holding the bear when teenage angst seemed to be waving over the boy. Arnold hugged the bear close to his heart humming lullibies to himself until he fell asleep.

"So witch doctor I've been seeing you in the dead of night for two years and paying you well to study the magic of the world. Can you help me get my child back or not lady?" Helga snapped finally at a wits end with the old shrew.

"Now, now, Helga patience is a best gained virtue." The old African American woman stood on her cane mixing and brewing potions that could only be dreamed of in a Harry Potter film. Helga had been a doubter at first but she'd seen the magic both dark and light that this old woman was capable of. Helga had watched this woman destroy lives with malices; well also peering as the woman healed hearts and created miricles.

Helga smiled the women looked like a typical description of a Voodoo master. She looked much like the Disney character Mama Odie. "Besides baby it's not me whose going to bring your son back it's you!" The woman assured Helga.

"Me?" Helga responded puzzled. How that was possible if Helga could she already would have. Helga would sell her soul just to have her little baby boys back in return.

"Well whatever it is, it better not be some Pet Cemetery crap. I want exactly my child or nothing at all!" Helga made clear.

"Ms. Oars knows what you want! I like your spunk baby, and so I've decided to help you get your own baby back." Ms. Oars smiled her signature toothless grin.

Ms. Oars brushed her old leathery hand across Helga's cheek tenderly. Helga pouted a brave façade that immediately saw past. She hugged Helga and from her hand pulled out a glowing florescent sea blue potion from her grips.

"Let me explain to you. Do not interupt me. Do not give any side commentary. Listen and heed every word I give you child." Ms. Oars milk cataract eyes glossed over.

"Take the potion throws it against a wall. It will create a portial for you and your husband. Once you have opened the portial you must immediately rush into it. Both of you in unision must be thinking of the same date. You then can proceed to take the necessary steps once in that time to change it. I don't know how you will do that, I have never traveled myself. You have a month in the past to correct whatever may be corrected. After that the spell will reverse it's self." Ms. Oars spoke seriously with no indication how bizarre her potion or theories were.

"What's the catch?" Helga promted.

"If you think of a different time then your comerad it can be catastrophic where you may end up. No guts no glory." Ms Oars added.

"Okay, the rest?" Helga knew messing with such folk lore had to have dire consequences.

"Also, time leaves no lasping gaps. It will not allow no one to be present in a loop well the individual lives on this plain." Ms. Oars spoke as if she truly was giving Helga a time potion wether Helga was skeptical or not.

"Go into detail and spare me the cryptic crap." Helga was impatient. She was in mother mode ready to fix her family.

"Meaning," Ms. Oar's tisked clearly at her last effort at a calm exterior towards Helga's attitude. "Meaning, that well you are in the past a set of yourselves will be in the future." Ms. Oars explained.

"How old will our past selves be what if it's a set of babies?" Helga prompted.

"I can not honestly tell you. Time is something not to be tampered with but if handled correctly can fix wonderous things; such as bringing the boy back from the dead." Ms. Oar's smirked pleased with the idea of the sweet toe head's return.

"Good luck to you Mrs. Shortman I hope to be seeing you in a month's time. I expect if all goes well you will repay me by letting me see the mircale I have made. I want you to bring the boy to me to admire with my own eyes. I deserve after dealing with you for two years the privilage of seeing the flesh and blood miracle I have solely created." Ms. Oars would indeed see Aidan if Helga succeeded. Ms. Oars was not a woman to be crossed.

Arnold waited impatiently at the dinner table. His daughter sulking over having to cancel a date to be at dinner for the usual Sunday family meal. His wife was exceedingly late and Arnold was thinking he should have let Acelyn go out tonight. He houghed in agitation at his Rolex watch.

"Mom doesn't care about any of this anymore why should I!" Acelyn snipped at her father. "You should care because it's tradition!" Arnold rarely rose his voice but when he did the man meant business and he was at a high octive now.

Arnold felt the shift and knew that the situation was headed for disaster. Acelyn had also witnessed her brother's downfall and so her parents had been extordinarily fragile well dealign with her and her post traumatic stress. However, everyone except Arnold seemed to be willing to let their family fall like the Berlin Wall. Arnold had enough of the two leading ladies in his life preventing him from savoring what he had left of joy in his life.

"Do you even care?" Acelyn spat. "Do you care about us being close because Aidan didn't just die? You and Mom did too! You both walk around here like zombies! I'm supposed to be the one whose supposedly sick but I'm more alive inside then either of you. Aidan is moved on in a happier place dad! It's time to do the same!" Acelyn hollered her Pataki side's famous temper flairing through.

Arnold cringed recalling his re-occurring dreams he wasn't too sure how right Acelyn really was. "Enough! Damn it this is my house! You will listen to me! I've let you do what you have to do for quite some time now!" Arnold's breatheing became harsh. Acelyn was intimidated by Arnold's unfamiliar disposition. Arnold was at a boiling point however.

"Let me?" She scuffed and Arnold stood at his full towering height his chest poughed out. "Yes, let you," His voice was strangely mellow and it was apparent that this was to become the calm before the storm. "Get up stairs now," Arnold commanded his daughter a hire away from blowing up. She wouldn't have been Helga's daughter if she had simply just submitted.

"No," That was all Acelyn had said. It was something Arnold under normal circumstances could have dealt with. The problem was that Arnold had been the rock keeping them together for too long; without being given the opportunity to express sadness openly for too long. It was the straw that broke the camel's back and Arnold snapped.

With all his force he knocked the dinner table over. Food that he had spent hours on splaying everywhere in minutes. Acelyn ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Arnold frowned to himself because he recognized the direaction of the sound and he knew she'd slammed Adian's bedroom door.

Arnold just wanted his happy little family back. He was a man of simple taste with a complex heart. He wanted everything to just return to the way it had been. Return to the days when everyday he had to ask himself is this really happening? Go back to having to ask himself if it's humanly possible for one man to be so happy and complete? He wanted justice and he wanted back what had been taken from him.

Helga walked across the table to him. In his furry he hadn't heard his wife come home. She was as ravishing as the day he'd married her. There was a light in her eyes that Arnold had presumed died long ago. "Come with me Arnold and ask questions later. Old girl has got this, we're fixing our family" She clasped hands with him and they left.


End file.
